1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus which adjusts properties of a video, and a video processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video processing apparatus processes a video based on an inputted video signal. The inputted video signal includes an external video signal from a DVD (digital versatile disc) or the like, as well as a broadcasting signal.
With the widespread high-speed internet network, a broadcasting service is provided by using an IP (internet protocol). IPTV (Internet protocol television) system is able to provide video service such as movies and news according to user's demands, which is similar to VOD (video on demand) service.
More specifically, the VOD service is provided by using two-way communication, in which a compressed video content is stored in a video server to be supplied to a user through a high-speed communication network according to selection, play and demand of a user.
However, like in a conventional video processing apparatus which does not support the two-way communication, a user should adjust properties of video content in a conventional IPTV system. Since the types of adjustable properties have been various together with the various video contents, a user may not easily set the properties of the video contents to have an optimal video from the video processing apparatus.